Around the World in 8 Days
by Sheeniac
Summary: Sheen, in an attempt to receive an UltraLord book, enters himself and the rest of the gang in a competition that ultimately sends them on a Round the World trip.
1. The Fate that Cereal Brings

Well in case you are wondering, this is my first ever fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON.**

Sheen Estevez nearly slumped over at the table, still half asleep. Tiredly reaching for some Galactic-os, his favorite UltraLord sponsored cereal, he called to his dad, who was already dressed for work and heading out the door. "I don't know how you can eat that stuff," Mr. Estevez said to his son while munching on a granola bar. "That stuff is pure sugar."

"Maybe that explains the addiction to candy," Sheen's grandmother interrupted, strolling through the hallway with ease. This was a complete surprise, and even kept Sheen from shoving brown sugar into his mouth for a minute. "What have you been taking, Granny?" he tiredly asked.

"Oh, just some brown cereal I found in the cupboard," Granny Estevez replied, causing Mr. Estevez to slap his head.

"Well I've gotta go to work," announced Mr. Estevez. "I'll see you two tonight. Remember? Tonight's family night, although if you want, Sheen, you can invite Libby. Tonight's Twister Night!"

"Woo-Hoo! Twister!" added Granny, causing a long stare from the two men in the room, until the older of the two decided to go to work, leaving Sheen with Granny. Granny took a seat directly across from Sheen, at first appearing to be doing nothing. But once again, she broke the silence. "You know what, Sheen?"

"What?"

"The world is different now than when I was a kid."

_Oh brother,_ Sheen thought, _somtimes Granny is as clueless as a bucket of wormbeetles from UltraLord episode 64._

"I mean, back in the day, there were no such things as '1st Edition Autographed Ultra-Guide to UltraLord', no there weren't. Now can you pass me the cereal?"

_I hope I'm not like this when I'm o..._ "WHAT?" Sheen interrupted in mid-thought. "What did you say?"

"I said, CAN YOU PASS ME THE CEREAL? And I thought I was going deaf..."

"No, before that."

"Oh, they were just giving away some Autographed Ultra-Guide to UltraLord 1st Edition, or something like that junk."

Sheen was in shock. After a delayed two years of hanging out on the UltraLord forum, were they finally giving out the long awaited guide? Could it be? Sheen immediately swung the cereal box over and gazed at the back. It resembled a poster.

**Ultra-Guide to UltraLord**

**1st Edition**

**Autographed by Creator Dan Kee**

**Contains Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About UltraLord... and More!**

**Will Be Raffled Off in a Drawing at the Next UltraLord Convention**

**In Retroville, Texas**

**To Enter Raffle, Send in Two "Galactic-os" Proof of Purchase Seals to:**

**2120181 Retroville Texas**

**(Please remember to submit your name as well)**

**Thanks for Buying Galactic-os!**

Sheen was so excited, he nearly flung his bowl of cereal in Granny's face. But instead it landed in Granny's bowl. "Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed, and hurriedly began to dig in.

"This could possibly be the best moment of my life!" Sheen yelled to no one in particular. "Now what's a 'Proof of Purchase Seal?"

**This chapter might seem irrelevent right now, but you will see how this links to the story in the next four chapters.**


	2. On the Last Day of School

**First off I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as evryone seemed to like the first one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.**

"No, SheeEEEENNNN! The answer is not the 'Ultra-Guide to UltraLord'. AWWK! So does any REALLY know the answer to the pro-OHHHH-blem?"

Jimmy and Cindy's hands raised simultaneously.

"Uh, CINDY! What is the answer to 40x1?"

"Fourty..." Cindy faked boringness. The truth could be far from it. She enjoyed Jimmy's temporary suffering, or at least that's what she wanted everyone else to think. And it was working, too. Jimmy sat in his desk beside her, steaming at both Ms. Fowl's negligence to notice him, and Cindy's correctness.

"For your information, Vortex, I would have gotten that ten times faster than you would have had Ms. Fowl called on me!"

"Are you sure, Big Brain? Maybe I should calling you 'Fasty Brain' from now on?"

This bickering went on for a while as Carl was glancing lazily at the two whom were in love. Libby had told Carl about that a long time ago. It seemed like a long time, at least, though it was only three weeks. After what Carl called "The League of Villains Incident". Carl had seen Jimmy holding Cindy's hand as they were walking into the Candy Bar. It had become ever apparent to Carl since that. Libby saw that happen, too, but Sheen had been too busy talking with Tee. It seemed like Sheen was the only one who didn't know about the J-C "thing". _Oh well, _Carl thought, and went back to doing what he was doing before... drawing a baby llama with a hat on.

Libby, almost asleep, glanced over at Sheen, who was apparently writing something. _That's odd, _she thought, _usually Sheen detests writing at all. It must be of major "UltraLord importance", as Sheen always said._

"All right Sheen, what are you doing?"

"Submitting."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm submitting my name to the UltraLord Convention."

"And you are doing this why?"

"So I can win the Ultra-Guide to UltraLord!"

Libby sighed. She sometimes wondered if Sheen thought there was nothing more to life than UltraLord. When he talked about UltraLord, she felt like he cared about UltraLord more than her. She truly wished Sheen would pay more attention to her. _Oh, who am I kidding? _Her attention was then diverted to Ms. Fowl, who gave a sharp squawk.

"Attention Class! As you probably know, today is the Laaassstttt Day of School, and we have twentyfive minutes left! So you may socialize with everyone else and have them sign your yeaaaaarrrrrrrbook. Have a good last day of school! Awwwkkk!"

A few minutes later, Libby was chatting with Cindy, who was multitasking by signing Libby's yearbook at the same time, when she noticed Sheen approaching. Cindy finished with her signature, headed over to a mixed group that contained Nick, Britney, and none other than the much despised Betty Quinlan. Normally Libby would have loved to see how this sparr played out, but was too busy with Sheen. "Hi Libs," he started, "I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight for family night. Would you please?"

"Well..." Libby started, only to receive the same look Sheen gave her about half a year ago on Valentine's Day. "Of Course I will, Sheen! Would you like to sign my yearbook?"

"Yes!" Sheen answered both matters at once, and they quickly exchanged yearbooks. As Libby wrote, she thought, and when she finished her common cursive signature, she put two words under it. One was "Your", and the other was "Girlfriend".

**Once again, thanks for reading!**


	3. In Eager Anticipation

**Thanks everyone for your kind reviews. Here is Chapter 3.**

"Ow! My scapula!" moaned Carl.

"Quiet, Carl!" Cindy ordered.

"You know, Vortex, why is it that you had to get in a catfight with Betty on the last day of school? Because now, thanks to you, we are hauling you over to the Candy Bar, just so you can have a milkshake. We are doing back aching work!"

"Back aching? Oh please, Neutron. I'm just hungry after beating up Quinlan for the last time. I will remember this forever," Cindy said with a grin.

"Why?" Jimmy interrupted. "You lost, and you are covered in bruises."

"Who says I lost? Now quit whining and funnel your energy into the stretcher!"

"I still don't see why I have to..."

"QUIET CARL!" said both Jimmy and Cindy.

Libby was watching them as they entered the local hangout. Sheen had offered to treat her to a milkshake, and Libby was filling herself as she watched her boyfriend drink in his usual "Leg-Behind-the-Head" stance. "Hi Cind," Libby started.

"Oh, hi Libby!" Cindy greeted, and jumped off the stretcher as if nothing was wrong with her, and merrily skipped over to the table. Jimmy slowing followed staggering, and Carl fainted completely. "Uh, Jimmy, go get me a milkshake," she said, handing Jimmy a five dollar bill.

"It's fine, Cindy, I've got it covered," Jimmy grinned and pushed the money back to her. He then walked casually over the counter, where Butch, Ike, and Oleander were trying to figure out what to do with the unconscious Carl. After Cindy, Sheen, and Libby had gotten over this display of kindness, Sheen rekindled the conversation.

"So guess what?"

"What," Cindy and Libby stated unenthusiastically.

"At tomorrows UltraLord Convention, they are going announce the winner of the Ultra-Guide to UltraLord, first edition, autographed by Dan Kee! I would like you guys to all come and bask in my moment of glory!"

"Why on Earth would we do that?" Cindy interrogated.

"I'll come if it makes Sheen happy," Libby flirted.

"Thanks, Libs. Did I mention we'll get free snacks?"

"Free snacks?" Carl suddenly emerged from his unconsciousness. "Count me in!"

"I'll come if Cindy comes," Jimmy returned with a plate of milkshakes.

"Oh, I guess I'll come since everyone else is going," Cindy replied.

"Huzzah! Everyone is coming!" Sheen yelled ecstatically, as they exited the parlor "They said that the winner and his friends get a special prize besides the guide. I can't wait to see what they give me!"

"How do you know that you are gonna win, Sheen?" Jimmy inquired.

"One, because UltraLord would never steer me wrong, and two, because I'm putting the lucky, unique UltraLord mail seal on to ensure that I win," Sheen announced, and with that, stamped his letter, and put it the mailbox.

Chances are, if Sheen knew what was about to happen, he would have never sealed that envelope.

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. The UltraLord Convention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Nor Catalac or Popular Science.**

A Day Later, in the Evening

Sheen gazed into Libby's eyes. The world seemed to slow itself. _She's so beautiful. I must be the luckiest person in the world, to have such a lovely lady at my side. _"Libby?" Sheen asked.

"Yes Sheen?"

"You have the most beautiful eyes."

"Why thank you," she replied.

A long silence followed, which a few moments later Sheen broke. "Libby, there's something I've always wanted to tell you."

"Me too," Libby grinned, slightly embarassed. "But how about instead of telling you, I show you?" With that, Libby closed her eyes and puckered up her lips. Sheen was momentarily shocked, but quickly caught on and puckered up his. Their lips inched closer and closer. _I can't believe that I'm about to have my first kiss,_ Libby thought. But the split second before their lips touched, Mr. Estevez unknowingly interrupted.

"Well, we're here! Sorry we're late to be early, Sheen."

Sheen perked up. "That's fine. Thanks Dad." Sheen opened the car door and helped Libby out. Mr. Estevez then drove off in his Catalac, and left for his night job. Sheen and Libby entered the theatre-like building to see Carl at the concessions stand, Jimmy reading _Popular Science_, and Cindy standing near Jimmy, thumping her foot.

"Well, you told US to be here early, but YOU are 15 minutes later than US," Cindy complained. "A lot of good that did us, hypocrites."

"Chill out, Cindy!" Libby retorted. "We're still somewhat early!"

"Yah, Cindy, give them a break!" Jimmy chimed in.

"Oh, fine. Carl, hurry up with the snacks, already!"

"I'm coming!" Carl hurriedly gathered the snacks together. When he rejoined the group, his face was invisible due to the MASSIVE amount of popcorn hiding him.

"You know, Carl," Sheen implied, "It's just us five. No one else!"

"Well, I would have gotten more if SOMEONE hadn't told me to stop!"

Cindy made a sound that seemed half-groan, half-sigh.

"Well, let's just go take our seats," Jimmy said, and moments later everyone was in the room shaped like a drama theatre. Libby began remembering that she had, once again, missed the chance for both her and Sheen's first kiss, thanks to none other than UltraLord. When she was about to drift into misery, Carl made another announcement.

"I can't see anything."

Cindy emitted another groan-sigh, and started to politely munch on some popcorn, then slid her right arm around her favorite boy genius. Jimmy didn't know what to think at first, but after a while he returned Cindy a smile. Libby looked at the two lovebirds and thought. _It used to be the other way around. They used to be nervous, and we used to be fine. But ever since the news incident, things got switched. I hope things get better for us soon._ She looked over at Sheen, who was thoroughly watching the people on stage. Libby let out a sigh. _Perhaps** someday **things will be better._

A person onstage made an announcement. "Before we get to the much anticipated UltraGuide to UltraLord, we are going to raffle off the free snacks."

"What free snacks?" somebody cried from the audience, followed by a bit of murmuring from the audience. However, the announcer was quick to get everyone's attention back with a sharp whistle.

"Well they were announcing it at the snack bar! But anyways, the winner of the free snacks is..." he drew a ticket from a bucket, "Carl Wheezer."

"Huzzah!" Carl flailed wildly, showering the four others in buttered popcorn. He dashed up to get his snacks, and when someone attempted to help him carry his quarry, he loudly hissed "MINE!", and went back to his seat. The moment he sat down, he asked "Where's my Quintuple Extra Large Popcorn?", receiving a glare from Jimmy, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy.

"Now," the announcer continued, "the winner of the UltraGuide to UltraLord, first edition, autographed by Dan Kee.."

"Hurry up with it!" the audience chanted in unison. "Yeah, I have to do some chores in a minute!" somebody shouted.

"Ahem. The winner is..." the announcer drew a ticket, "...Shine Eztevez."

"SHEEN ESTEVEZ!" Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, and Carl shouted (Carl with a mouthful of goodies).

"Sorry. Sheen Estevez."

Sheen fainted.

**Well, this is the longest chapter I've done, and to me the funniest one so far. Thanks for reading!**


	5. A Backstage Pass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. That would be called slavery, which is against the law.**

Sheen woke up a few minutes later to his four friends staring at him. "What happened?" he mumbled.

"You won the book," Jimmy stated.

"I did?" Sheen jumped to his feet.

"Yes, and I won the..." Carl's voice trailed off when Sheen ran up to the podium onstage.

"I would like to thank the academy, and..." Sheen noticed there was no one in the audience. "Wow, just how long was I out for?"

"About ten minutes," replied Cindy. "Everyone else got tired of waiting and went home."

"Now that that's over with," replied the announcer, just appearing from behind the curtains, "feel free to explore." The man, Sheen could see from close up, was not normal adult height, being only about six inches taller than himself.

"Who are you?" asked Sheen.

"Who? Me? Why I am Dan Kee, the creator of UltraLord!"

"Hmm. I recognize the face, but you are shorter than I expected."

Kee looked nervous for a moment, but he quickly replaced that expression with a one of bravado. "Everyone says that. Anyways, it is now 7:15, and I am scheduled to give you the book at 7:30, so this is your chance for a backstage pass. Feel free to explore the building."

"So where's our backstage pass?" Jimmy requested.

"There is none. I just like using that figure of speech," replied Dan.

"Interesting," said Libby, showing unnatural interest. "Nice one, ol' stretch."

Kee once again showed slight fear, but quickly recovered. "Well, we all have our little expressions. Anyways, go on backstage."

Everyone split up. The moment Jimmy saw backstage, he was in instant awe. The hall was twice as large as the stage, and extremely well furnished. The walls were painted gold, which actually had a metallic luster. Neatly arranged across the walls were an arrangement of many valuable trinquets. Even Sheen was in awe. He was gazing at an Oscar award for Jeffery Garcia in the movie "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius". _Dan Kee must be a billionaire! _Jimmy thought.

A few minutes later everyone gathered at a table that had been set onstage. After three whole minutes, Dan Kee came onstage sulking, putting a gleaming gold and silver cellphone back in a black fine leather breifcase. "I have bad news guys. The book has been misplaced."

Sheen fainted once again, Jimmy let out a "What in the name of Albert Einstein?", Cindy and Libby gasped, and Carl spit out some gummy bears onto Kee's forehead. Sheen, only a few seconds later, woke up, and shouted "How could this happen!", apparently remenbering everything.

"Well my associates apparently misread their orders. Worse yet, they split the book into twenty-four pieces, placed them in twenty-four cites around the world, and they are going to dispose of them in eight days. I'm sorry Shine."

"It's Sheen."

"Oh, sorry about that also."

"Mister Kee," Sheen asked, "what if we went around the world and collected the pieces before the eight days end?"

"That's a great idea, though I'm surprised you wanted to," Kee said, not seeming very surprised at all. "Although if you do go, we request that you four go along also, for safety reasons."

"WHAT?" Libby squealed.

"No way!" yelled Cindy. "I had a heck of a time just persuading myself to come here! What makes you think I'd want to take a world tour just for Sheen's ultimate obsession?"

"And I have work to be done in the lab," added Jimmy, "and I have to watch Goddard."

"And don't forget about our parents!" Carl completed.

"Your parents are being phoned about this as we speak," Kee replied, "and I can watch your dog for you, Jimmy."

"One more thing, Mr. Kee," Jimmy questioned. "This plan calls for us to travel to twenty-four locations in eight days. That is essentially three locations per day. Only my rocket can reach that speed, and it only holds two kids and a dog. What do you suggest transportation-wise?"

Dan rose over the table and glared at Jimmy. "As I'm sure you noticed backstage, I am a BILLIONAIRE!" Kee shouted. Once more, Kee was temporarily stricken with fear and shock at himself releasing this information so quickly. Just as Jimmy was starting to question him, he put back on his fearless glance. "Anyways, I will provide the adequate transpotation for you."

Jimmy sighed. "Well, I guess I will go with Sheen."

"And I have no life," Carl admitted, "So I'll come too!"

"Well, I guess I'd hate to miss another adventure, I guess I'll tag along," Cindy joined the three boys. Now the only person left was Libby, who looked like she was doubting herself.

"Are you going to come, Libby?" Sheen asked.

"Well, I don't know..." Libby said. Sheen once again gave her that pleading look. "Well, Ok."

"Huzzah!" Sheen cried.

"Huzzah to you, too, my friend," Kee interrupted the celebration. "Now, who is responsible enough to hold the map?"

"I'll look after the map, sir," Cindy volunteered. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, promptly at seven AM," Dan stated. "See you folks tomorrow."

"See ya, old stretch," Cindy said, causing Kee to scare himself once more.

As they left the arena, Jimmy stated his one and only doubt. "You know, if Kee didn't know we would be going, how come our parents were already being phoned? Hmm. Probably just billionaire talk," Jimmy decided.

Back on stage, Dan Kee took a sigh of relief. "Whew," he told himself. "I thought they had dicovered me a couple times!"

**I hope this chapter gave you a few hints about "Dan Kee". Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.**

As Dan Kee had said, the parents were well aware of the situation Sheen had bumped them into. Hugh Neutron was especially ectstatic. "Well I'll be darned! An around the world trip! I didn't get one of those until I was 23! You're stopping in Canada, right? Well be sure to take pictures of some Canadian Geese! They are just like ducks, except that they're geese."

Jimmy and Carl reluctantly listened to Mr. Neutron blather on. Carl had been spending the night at the Neutron's because his parents were up at a month long seminar 889 miles away. So technically, they wouldn't even know he'd be on a world trip. "Oh, and be sure to try out Rome's pizza pie! It's the best! Well, I think I've said enough."

"That's right, honey," Judy Neutron concluded. "So, would you boys like some boisenberry pie?"

"Oh, I would!"

"The OTHER boys, Hugh."

"Sure Mrs. Neutron," Carl pleaded. "And you mighty pretty today, I might add." Jimmy and Judy stared at Carl for a moment, but Hugh was too busy sneaking some pie to notice.

The next morning, Jimmy and Carl woke promptly at 6:30, changed, tidied up, and grabbed their luggage to head out. Everyone said their goodbyes, and Mrs. Neutron kissed Jimmy's cheek. Carl put his cheek next in line in anticipatiion, but Mrs. Neutron simply ushered him and Jimmy out the door. From there they headed to the Retroville air field, where Jimmy wondered what kind of equipment Dan Kee had whipped up.

Cindy, Libby, and Sheen were already there. Cindy was chatting with Libby, but Sheen appeared to be staring at something. Out of curiosity, Jimmy ran forward to see waht Sheen was gazing at. Carl lagged behind. When Jimmy reached Sheen, he immediately began staring, too.

It was incredible. Although it was basically a version of the hovercar, it had several scientific accesories. In the back there were turbo rocket thrusters, the same technology Jimmy used for his Rocket's speed. In the front was some sort of steering wheel, although on the neck there were five buttons, apparently supporting many different features. And the sides of the hovercraft held latches, probably where the steering wheel features came out. She was a real beauty.

"Neutron, what are you staring at?" Cindy interrupted, as if jealous of the craft. Before Jimmy could respond, however, Dan Kee came on to the scene.

"Calm down, Cindy, he just likes the features of my Hovercraft Double Deluxe, like any genius would. But seriously, Jimmy, you guys should really start going. You have quite the schedule today."

"You're right," Jimmy commented. "All aboard the hovercraft!"

"Hovercraft Double Deluxe," Kee corrected.

"Fine. Hovercraft Double Deluxe," Jimmy added, jealous of Kee's superior technology. Then he realized something. "OH, NO! I forgot to bring Goddard here!" But no sooner was it said then did Goddard hover over to the very spot. "Sorry I left you there boy. Now listen. This is Dan Kee. You will be staying with him for eight days. He will take good care of you. Bye Goddard."

"Thanks Jimmy," Kee conducted. "Now my assistants will take you to my mansion. JENNINGS! WILFORD!" Two large manservants appeared and took Goddard into one of two limos parked some distance away. They soon drove off. "Well, I wish you five my luck!"

"Goodbye!" everyone shouted.

"Toodaloo, my friends!" Kee waved goodbye. Jimmy engaged the thrusters and they soon were miles up in the sky. As soon as they were out of earshot, Kee took a remote control out of his pocket and pressed a large red button. All of a sudden Kee's body split in half, revealing a youth the gang's age. He had greedy green eyes, neat yet thick brown hair, and wore a red blazer. "Toodaloo," said Eustace Strych.

**I hope you have enjoyed this fanfiction so far. And this is only the very beginning.**


	7. New York, New York

**Diclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.**

"Well, our first stop is in New York City," Cindy announced.

"Great," Jimmy replied, "So were going east, then."

"This map is weird. It has all the places out of order."

"Cindy, you are probably just reading it wrong."

"Oh, really, Nerdtron. Then why don't you read it yourself!"

"Fine, then. You drive!"

"I don't know how to operate this stupid machine!"

"THEN READ THE MAP!" Jimmy roared.

This bickering went on for two hours. Eventually Carl fell asleep. Sheen and Libby sat in the back, annoyed at the constant fighting. Eventually Sheen lost all patience and interrupted the two. "Would you two both shut up? It can't be that hard to read a map!" Sheen grabbed the map from Cindy and studied the map for three minutes, then set the map back down. "Hmm. I guess it can be that hard to read a map."

Libby sighed out of disbelief. "Alright! This is gonna end, RIGHT NOW! Now let's take a look at this piece of paper." Libby gazed at the map for two seconds before realizing something was wrong. "Why is New York in the western half of the United States?"

Jimmy grabbed the map. "Well here's your problem!" Jimmy rotated the map so that New York was in the east. "Cindy, you had the map backwards!"

Cindy was shocked at her own lack of common sense. She stumbled for an excuse. "Well that's the way that..."

"Guys!" Carl had just awoken, and was the only one that saw the accident about to happen. "AIRPLANE!"

The other four immediately looked to the front and started panicking. Jimmy tried to steer. "How the heck does this thing lower itself?"

Cindy pointed to a button on the dashboard. Jimmy noticed it had a down arrow on it. Cindy had her arms folded while staring at Jimmy with one eyebrow raised. Jimmy innoncently chuckled before pressing the button that saved their lives.

They were now just barely over some large buildings, and Carl read one of the signs. "John F. Kennedy International Airport. Hmm."

Libby perked up. "JFK Airport? That means that we're in..."

"New York City!" everyone onboard exclaimed. It was true. From here the Washington Bridge was clearly visible, and so was the Chrysler Building, Central Park, and the most-famous Empire State Building. Sheen was taking in everything there was to see. "Wow... so now what do we do?"

"Well, according to the directions," Libby looked at the list to the side of the map, "there will be a booth located in Central Park. The book part will be there."

"Sounds simple enough," Cindy commented as Jimmy parked the hovercraft. Within two seconds the booth was spotted. Literally. It had assorted colors of dots including red, blue, green, and yellow, that were arranged into a sign that said "WELCOME JIMMY SHEEN CINDY LIBBY AND CARL".

Sheen walked up to the booth. "Hi sir. I'm here to collect the Ultra-Guide to UltraLord."

"What's the password?" the man asked.

Sheen paused. He hadn't been given a password. "Uh, UltraLord?"

"Correct!" the man gleamed and gave him twenty book pages held together by a paperclip. Sheen immediately ran back to the group, who was watching Carl in a hot dog eating contest.

Carl came out the victor. "Wow, these New Yorkers have good hot dogs!"

"Alright, Carl, we better be on our way," Sheen told him. "The sooner we get those pages, the better for me!"

"I don't know," Libby wondered. "Shouldn't we take some time to appreciate other cultures?"

"NO!" Sheen shouted, which really scared Libby. "We have to be on our way! The fate of The Ultra-Guide is at stake!"

There was a pause until Jimmy interrupted. "Are you done?"

"Hmm. NO!" Sheen shouted once again, knocking Libby off her feet.

"Alright! Alright! Let's break it up!" Cindy joined in the conversation. "We need to compromise." Jimmy stared at Cindy for a moment, as compromising was not usually her specialty. "Now let's see. Libby, let's leave as soon as Sheen wants to here, and on our next stop Libby can explore some culture."

"Where is our next stop?" Jimmy asked.

"Macchu Pichu, Peru," Cindy responded.

"Do they have good hot dogs there?" Carl finally chimed in.

"I don't know but that's where we're going," Jimmy added. "But just so you guys know, it's gonna take four hours to get there."

"That's fine Jimmy," Sheen said, uninterested. "Well, let's be on our way!"

"I think I'll just grab another hot d..."

"NOW CARL!" Sheen shouted once more, scaring the jitterbugs out of Carl, nonetheless causing Carl to quickly take his seat.

So they left the decorated park, which was gleaming with a summer gold. But no sooner were they up in the air then an instance of _deja vu _occurred. "Guys," Sheen trembled, "there's that airplane again!"

"With three others on our sides and in back of us," Libby added. Once again Jimmy pulled out of the crash with a fantastic maneuver, but now there was going to be a four plane crash overhead. "We've gotta save those people onboard," Libby pleaded.

"Don't worry," Jimmy said while pushing a button on the steering wheel, which causing the sides to fly open, giving new passenger seats. "We'll catch them as they come down."

But no people came falling through the sky, and the crash harbored a very clean explosion. In fact, the only things that fell from the sky were four identical machine enhancers. Jimmy took a look at them, hoping to gleam some new technology, but when he took a close gaze, his smile quickly faded into a hard grimace.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Cindy asked.

After a few moments, Jimmy finally spoke up, confirming some terrible news. "These are remote controlling devices."

**Well, that's a good place to leave you off. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Enemy Meets Enemy

**Hello everyone. Before you get to the gang's next stop, I'm giving you a better look at what Eustace is doing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron (wow, I didn't know that).**

"Incoming message," a large computer broke a silence.

"Open," Eustace indicated. He was in the habit of using his voice command system, because he was to busy swinging in his golden leather chair. It was very comfortable. Both the chair and the computer were rigged off a scientist, one he had worked with before he started this new scheme. Now the scientist was a prisoner of his.

A window opened up on the computer. A video was playing in it. "Bad news, Master Strych," the person remarked. "The planes crashed into eachother, but the kids escaped."

Eustace rose out of his chair. "Now Brankord, I would normally send my bodyguards to throw you IN MY DUNGEON!" he shouted with increasing volume in his voice. "But, you're getting off very lucky today, becuase we have a lot more chances to do away with them in these next days." Eustace was starting cool off. "But don't let it happen again!"

Brankord gulped. "Y-y-yes, M-master Strych-ch." With that, the transmission went offline.

Someone appeared in the doorway. "Master, the prisoner wishes to speak to you," Jennings the manservant stated.

Eustace sighed out of reluctance. "Bring him up."

No sooner than did Eustace give the command than did the manservant race out the door. A mere moment later he returned with Wilford. They were carrying a cage that was a kid's size. Immediately Jennings and Wilford left the room. Satisfied, he lifted the cover from off the cage. Inside was not a kid, but a small man. He was bald, wore a white lab coat, and had a large pair of glasses covering his eyes. He was Jimmy Neutron's old arch-nemesis, and used to be Eustace's ally, until Eustace came up with a bolder plan (this one). "Well hello, Calamitous. What pathetic unfinished insults have you conjured up today?"

"This is undignified! What have I ever done to you?"

"It's not what you've done, it's what our good friend Jimmy has done."

"So why did you come and break in to my lab and kidnap me and my... um... er.."

"Inventions," Eustace muttered impatiently.

"Yes! Inventions!" retorted Professor Finbarr Calamitous.

"I need them. You don't."

"What about me?"

"You? I needed someone on whom to test my killer pendulum."

Calamitous's eyes drew back in terror. "This is inhumane! I demand you let me go at once!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that," Eustace sarcastically retorted. "Remember? The pendulum? Oh, and thanks for the Dan Kee suit." Eustace let out a cheesey yet evil grin. Calamitous scowled. "Jennings! Wilford!" With that, the manservants carried out Calamitous in his covered birdcage.

Insisde Calamitous was in deep thinking. _If I ever manage to get out of this place, I'll promise to help Jimmy and his friends however possible, and I'll never do another bad deed again. _With that, Calamitous took a silent oath.

**Interesting. Eustace is starting to scare me. Oh, and I don't own _The Pit and the Pendulum._ Thanks for reading!**


	9. Temple Terror: Part One

**Gee! Sorry for the LONG delay. I have had a really busy week. Anyways, read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.**

Jimmy and company sat in silence for a while as they traveled across Central America. They had been shocked by Jimmy's revelation about the airplanes, most of them at least. Sheen, however, didn't seem to get what had just happened. "Ah! I can't stand this silence! It hurts my brain! Why is no one talking? I prefer the trip to New York!" Sheen only received glares from everyone else.

"Sheen, do you realize what just happened?" Jimmy asked. "We nearly died, and when we survived, we found the whole plane to be controlled. Sheen, that "accident" was not an accident. Someone is trying to kill us."

"Stop it Jimmy!" Carl screamed. "You're gonna give me nightmares!" Everyone stared at Carl. So the silence continued for another two hours.

When they finally arrived at Machu Picchu, it was 1:30 PM. Time for lunch. Jimmy landed smack dab on top of the mountain temple. "Alright, gang. Who wants lunch?" he expected Carl to immediately start flailing, but when only Sheen, Libby, and Cindy's voices were heard, he immediately turned towards Carl, who had a sick look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"ALTITUDE SICKNESS! I CAN'T STAND IT! WHERE'S MY INHALER? ALTITUDE SICKNESS!"

Jimmy sighed. He tossed everyone a sandwich. Mrs. Neutron had prepared these for them the night before. While eating, Sheen got up and started looking for a stand similar to the one he found in New York, and after a while, the rest of the group came to help him. They looked for fifteen minutes with no luck. Eventually they stopped and sat on a small stone on the premises.

"I can't take this aggravation any more!" Carl complained. "First the altitude sickness, now this! There is nothing lovely about this place at all!" The moment he said that, a llama came into view. Carl adjusted his glasses. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Four more llamas walked onto the site. "Llamas!" Carl squealed and ran toward his furry friends. Jimmy realized the theme from Romeo and Juliet was playing. Turning around, he saw Sheen was playing Libby's boombox.

"Sheen, turn the music off."

"Ok, Jimmy," Sheen obeyed, dropping the music back in Libby's bag.

"Libby," Cindy inquired, "Why do you carry that CD anyways?"

Libby let out a guilty grin. "No reason. Umm, I... Bolbi?"  
"Bolbi?" Sheen said, while he, Jimmy, and Cindy turned around to see their foreign exchange waltzing up to them.

"Hello, tourists to Backheirestan! I am resident Bolbi Stroganovsky, and... wait! Aren't you those children from my class in foreign school?"

"Hello Bolbi," Jimmy greeted. "We're on a world trip. What are you doing here?"

"Me visiting my family here in Backheirestan."

The gang (except Carl, who was riding a llama in the distance) looked puzzled. "Bolbi, this isn't Backheirestan," Cindy stated. "This is Peru."

Bolbi smacked his head in apparent annoy. "THIS is Peru, but THIS is Backheirestan," he explained, pointing to the ground on the second "this". Everyone was still confused.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Sheen blurted.

Bolbi sighed. "I guess there's no other way. Can you keep secret?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then follow me."

Bolbi started walking. Jimmy muttered to the other three, "Let's just let Carl play on his llama for a little while." Everyone nodded in agreement. They followed Bolbi over to a spot about a half mile away. Nothing but grass ten feet in every direction. Or so it appeared. Bolbi glanced cautiously around to make sure no one was spying on them, then pulled back his shirt sleeve to reveal a high-tech watch. He pressed a few buttons, and a beacon started shining from his watch. He aimed the light directly at a spot in the ground, then suddenly a large opening unveiled itself beneath them, and they fell through.

They landed in a small bathroom sized room. Immediately a voice began speaking to them. "Reveal yourself."

Bolbi spoke up. "Bolbi Stroganovsky... and guests."

"Password?"

Bolbi flushed red in embarassment. "ABC's and 123's."

"Correct," the voice answered. One of the walls slid open to reveal a large crowd of approximately 750 people.

"Welcome, my friends," Bolbi announced, "to Machu Picchu, Backheirestan."

**Well, that's part one. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Temple Terror: Part Two

**Ok, Here's part two everyone. That last part was quite unexpected, although for your notice, there will be a lot of familiar characters in unexpected places. And before we start, I DO NOT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON! Thank you.**

Jimmy was still trying to figure out what had just happened. Bolbi was in Peru, and sporting a hi-tech watch, created a hole in the temple, fell into a pit, and now they were in the middle of a crowd of people. _What in the name of Albert Einstein is going on? Not only does this conflict with all common sense, but it also conlficts with the studies of at least 30 major scientists! Somebody please explain something to me!_

Bolbi seemed to have read Jimmy's mind. "Ah, I see you still confused. Me better explain. Sit Down." Cindy joined Jimmy in sitting on a bench, seeming interested in this subject as well.

Carl and a llama plopped down through the entrance-hole, and when asked the password, Carl started freaking out. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" The door immediately opened, the door guard was probably scared by Carl. "Oh. Thank you good sir." Carl rode his llama through the door.

A tall man strode up to Bolbi. "Ooh! Do we have guests?" he inquired, trying to sound surprised.

"Oh, yes we do, Skee. This is Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex of Retroville, Texas. Their friends Sheen, Libby, and Carl are elsewhere in the party. Jimmy, this Skeeford Persony. He is tourist from Retroville also. He arrived here just three days ago. He said he was waiting to meet some guests he expect come here."

"Yes, I am," Skeeford grinned, which gave Cindy the shivers. She was getting more suspicious of Skee by the second. "Well, I must start preparing. I'll be in my dormitory." He didn't even bother to tell what he was preparing for.

"Anyways, let me explain about our culture," Bolbi began. He then told about how the ancient Native American tribe called the Incas were once a great empire, and how, according to scientists, they had been destroyed by Pizarro and his tribe of conquistadores. But what had really happened was different. The Incas were, at the time of Pizarro, very technologically advanced, about 550 years more advanced than the common European country. The reason none of Pizarro's troops noticed is because the only technology was in underground communities, such as Machu Picchu here.So when Pizarro threatened the Inca's very existence, some people hid in the underground communities, which the Europeans never found. So the Incas became the modern day Backheirestanians. Even though the technology discovery rate dropped dramatically since that time, Backheirestanian culture is still approximately 25 years more advanced than the common American technology, and everyone who has discovered the true location of Backheirestan is labeled by the general public as crazy. Everyone else thinks it is some Asian community.

"This is an amazing scientific discovery!" Jimmy raved in awe. "Wait till I tell everyone!"  
"No offense," Bolbi remarked, "but they'll probably think you're crazy, like all the others."

"Don't worry, Bolbi," Cindy started in. "They already think he's crazy!" Jimmy smacked Cindy, which caused Cindy to smack Jimmy, which caused a big fist-fight, not uncommon among the two. Bolbi decided it wise not to take sides, so he left the two.

Meanwhile, at another bench like the one Jimmy and Cindy were fighting at, Sheen and Libby were talking. "Libby, I'm sorry for yelling at you in New York," Sheen apologized.

"That's ok, Sheen," Libby comforted. "To be honest, I like it when you take charge of situation. It makes me feel safer."

"Libby?"

"Yes, Sheen?"

"Remember where we left off... in my dad's car?"

"Oh, yes. I remember." Libby grinned. Both Sheen and Libby puckered their lips up. They inched closer, and closer, and closer. _Finally, _thought Libby. Just moments before they would touch, Carl rode up to them on a llama.

"Hey Sheen!"

Sheen pulled out just before it happened. "Yah, Carl?"

"They're giving these away free over there, thought you'd want one." Carl threw an action figure to Sheen.

"Wow! A Peruvian Forest version UltraLord! Sweet!" Sheen thanked. "Nice llama, Carl."

"Thanks. I named her Judy."

Sheen and Libby looked at eachother. "Judy?" they both said.

Carl was taken aback. "It's not Mrs. Neutron! I made it up!" He rode off. Sheen began playing with the many features of his new action figure, and Libby was moping again over the loss of another kiss.

Suddenly an intercom system startled everyone. "May I have your attention please? Visitor Skeeford Persony has an announcement to make. Please report to the arena." Soon everyone, including the gang, was ushered into an arena. Onstage was the same person Jimmy and Cindy had met earlier. In fact, Jimmy and Cindy were sitting with Sheen, Carl, and Libby. Cindy only had two light scrapes, while Jimmy was covered in purple bruises on any piece of visible skin.

Skeeford spoke up. "Now for a surprise for you all, please look at the wall." Skee made an evil laugh before unveiling the wall curtain to reveal a hypno beam. Everyone except the Retroville five were hypnotized. "Now, GET THOSE CHILDREN!"

Everyone, including Bolbi, ran toward the five kids. Cindy led the pack of runners, with Libby in second, Sheen in third, Jimmy in fourth, and Carl bringing up the rear. Sheen stopped running only once to pick up the pages he had spotted unattended at an UltraLord booth. They hurriedly climbed out of the entrance pit, and ran towards the hovercraft. They made it safely, and took off, with 750 angry Backheirestanians below them. Carl sadly gave a quick goodbye to Judy the Llama.

"Whew, that was close," Libby panted, although she spoke too soon. Skeeford had apprently hitched a ride on the bottom of the hovercraft and was about to push the self destruct button. If that happened and they were not killed by the firey explosion, they would die from the fall. With him and his friends in peril, Jimmy began to _Think... Think... Think..._

His brain went first to _A Peruvian Jungle UltraLord, _then to _Mrs. Neutron's sandwiches, _then finally back to the hovercraft's features. As he remembered, _Extra passenger seats eject out of the sides. That's it! _"Brain Blast!" he shouted.

Skeeford was almost to the button when Jimmy accelerated the hovercraft, as Newton's Laws of Motion slid Skeeford back to the side of the hovercraft. Jimmy lowered the hovercraft to twelve feet from the ground, then pushed a button labeled **EJECT EXTRA SEATS** and caused Skeeford to go flying off the edge of the hovercraft by the sudden motion. Because Jimmy had lowered to 12 feet above the ground, Skeeford was only knocked out. With that done, the gang quickly started for their next destination... London.

**I finally got to do a Brain Blast! Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	11. JN Goes to Londontown

**Sorry! It's been almost a month! I've been really busy. But, I'm back on track with this story! Now where was I? Oh yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON!**

**Now that should clear a few things up around here.**

"Well, here we are on our first 'round the world' tour," Carl announced. He was recording part of the trip over the Atlantic Ocean on his new camcorder. "We are currently flying over the Atlantic Ocean to London from our last destination, Machu Picchu. So, Jimmy, keep telling me about the history of the Atlantic Ocean!"

Jimmy groaned. "Carl, don't you have Sheen and Libby to bother back there?"

"Sheen and Libby are asleep," Carl explained. "Besides, you're the only one who knows the whole history of the Atlantic Ocean, which I need if I want to find any Ocean Llamas."

Jimmy didn't even bother correcting Carl that "Ocean Llamas" don't exist, and returned to the long drive. Cindy, however, turned back to see Sheen and libby. They were indeed asleep, out like a light too. Sheen was even resting his head on Libby's shoulder. _Aww, how cute. I wish Jimmy and me could get along like that... they look so sweet. Why do Jimmy and I fight so much? Why was he so bitter towards me in Machu Picchu? And what was the theme from Romeo and Juliet doing in Libby's boombox case? Ah, well. I can ask questions later. _Cindy turned back again to see that Carl was still talking into the camera.

"And back in Machu Picchu, it was like, llama llama llama!"

"Are you done talking to yourself yet, Carl?" Jimmy asked, exasperated from Carl's droning on.

"Jimmy I'm bored," Carl complained, shutting off his camcorder. "I want someone to play go fish with."

"Sorry Carl, but this hovercraft doesn't have an autopilot, so I've got to drive myself. Maybe Cindy will play with you."

"No way, Neutron! I'm NOT playing go fish with Llama-Boy!"

"But I'm bored," Carl whined.

"Don't worry Carl," Jimmy stated. "It is 7:00 PM, which means that by my calculations, we will be in London in a half hour."

"A half hour," Cindy yawned. She slumped into her chair and fell asleep. Jimmy gazed at Cindy. _She's so pretty when she sleeps. Why does she do this to me! I'm not supposed to like her. But I do. Why do I always argue with her? I love her, but I'm supposed to hate her. But I can't hate her anymore. What's going on with me? Is science being pushed over by the affection a a simple girl, not even of my intellect. But she's not simple. I can't even figure her out. Sometimes her rage is as destructive as a fire. Other times she's so sweet and charming. Ugh, somethings wrong with me. But... why does she even bother with me? Hmm... _Carl interrupted Jimmy's train of thought with a loud, obnoxious snore. Jimmy looked in the back seat to discover Carl sprawled out on the floor with his eyes shut, emitting more loud, obnoxious snores. _So much for Carl being bored. _Jimmy suddenly realized that, against his common sense, he was getting tired from constant driving. He slumped over the driving wheel.

"I'm sorry sir," a bruised and beaten up Skeeford Persony wined.

"I've had enough of this incompetence!" Eustace shrieked. They were discussing Plan B's failure over the computer. "Consider yourself in the dungeon!"

"Bu.. bu.. SIR! I had retreived this from the blond girl... y-y-you see!" Skeeford nervously held up a small object. It was white sphere, about the size of a fingernail.

"A pearl," Eustace comtemplated out loud. After a while, he grinned evilly. "This could work to my advantage! Fine, Persony, your sentence is reduced from a life sentence to forty years."

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-what?" Skee stammered. "You can't do this to me!"

"I shall do whatever I want with you, Persony. My guards are on their way! TRANSMISSION OVER!" Eustace shouted into the computer. Eustace let out a long, annoying, evil laugh.

BONG!

"What? I'm awake!" Jimmy woke up. Looking up, he suddenly realized that he was in London... and about to crash into the bell tower. The bell tower emitted another "BONG!", waking everyone else up.

"Ah! EARTHQUAKE!" Carl screamed.

"Shut up Llama Boy," Cindy ordered.

Jimmy quickly steered out of the path of the bell tower. "Alright, everyone, according to my calculations, it's 7:30 PM in London, so this is where we are spending the night."

"In Hilton Trafalgar," Cindy added, "thanks to the courtesy of Dan Kee. It has a good view of Trafalgar Square, I heard."

"And we'll have hours to do all the stuff we want before we have to turn in!" Carl completed. "This is gonna be awesome!"

**So that's chapter 11! Thanks for reading!**


	12. So Much to Do

**Well, here's chapter 12, people. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.**

"Wheee!"

"Carl, stop jumping on your bed. We have people below us, you know."

"Sorry, Jimmy. Can we go outside now? PLEASE!"

"Fine," Jimmy stated. "Cindy, are you ready yet?"

"Almost... Yah! I'm ready!" Cindy walked out of her dressing room, wearing that same eye shadow she was wearing when they last battled Eustace Strych on Mars. Jimmy's mouth was agape, until Carl waved his hand in front of Jimmy's face. Jimmy was brought back to reality slightly red-cheeked, and quickly changed the subject.

"So, uh, where's Sheen and Libby?"

"Didn't you hear them? They said they were going to go explore on their own."

"Oh, well in that case, we better get going. Carl and I are going to go explore the Planetarium. Anyplace you want to be?"  
"You can drop me off at Buckingham Palace."

"Fine. At Nine, meet us at Hyde Park."

After Cindy was dropped off, Jimmy and Carl traveled down Marylebone Road to the widely known London Planetarium. They waited for a half an hour in line for the next showing, while Carl was telling Jimmy every 45 seconds that he was bored.

"Jimmy, I'm..."

"BORED! YES, I KNOW! YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR THE PAST HALF HOUR NOW! IF IT WILL MAKE YOU BE QUIET, YOU CAN HAVE MY SHRINK RAY. HERE!" Jimmy shoved the shrink ray into Carl's hands.

"Gee, thanks Jimmy! Oh, and look, they're opening up now!"

Jimmy smacked his head.

Cindy strolled up to the gate of Buckingham Palace. Two guards were standing there, not moving the slightest bit. "One tour inside, please," Cindy requested politely.

The guards continued staring out into space.

"Ahem, I said one tour inside please."

The guards continued to ignore her.

"HEY! Let me inside!" Cindy shouted.

No reaction passed the guards face.

"OH, SO YOU'RE IGNORING ME, ARE YOU? LISTEN, BUCKO, I DIDN'T TRAVEL HALFWAY ACROSS TOWN JUST TO LOOK AT THE PAINT JOB! NOW LISTEN! I'M GONNA ASK ONE MORE TIME; AFTER THAT I AIN'T ASKIN' NO MORE! NOW, LET ME IN!"

The twin guards, scared out of their wits by a seemingly harmless blonde girl with a ponytail, jerked open the gate.

"Thank you," Cindy smoothly sung.

"And that, Carl, is why the planet Jupiter doesn't have a pet llama," Jimmy tiredly explained.

"Ok, how about a pet squirrel?" Carl persisted.

Jimmy and Carl were in the planetarium, and were supposed to be looking at the newest pictures of Mars. Instead, Jimmy had been explaining to Carl for the past five minutes why planets don't have pets. The tour was almost over, and Jimmy had only seen one picture out of hundreds.

"What about a badger?"

"No no no no no! The planets dont have pets! No Kitties, no Llamas, no Puppies, no Badgers, no Squirrels, no twenty-seven arm octopuses with wings! NOTHING! The planets don't have pets! Now can we please look at more photos?"

"But I'm..."

"I don't want to hear about it!" Jimmy roared. Then, seeing Carl was on the verge of tears, Jimmy quickly lowered his tone. "Listen, I'm sorry Carl. Hmm. Why don't you walk on down to Trafalgar Square? I'll meet you down there when I'm done!"

Carl immediately cheered up. "Ok, Jim! See ya in a few!"

Carl took a stroll and found himself amidst Trafalgar Square's crowds. After a bit of struggling, Carl reached a fountain. He looked down into the water aand saw only himself. This makes sense, as no one else was close enough to the fountain to give a reflection, but it was a symbol to Carl. _All alone. No one near me. Just friends off in the distance. Sheen and Libby are together. Jimmy and Cindy, thought they deny it, are together. But I have no one. I'm the odd one out. But wait a minute. I have Elkie. And Judy, and Winnifred, and Anabelle. Gee, I guess I never realized what a popular guy I am! _Carl smiled.

Carl looked up from the fountain and gazed around, until something caught his eye. On a stage, there were two figures singing a duet, and they both had such sweet, marvelous voices. Upon closer inspection, the two figures were revealed to be Libby and Sheen. _But Sheen Can't Sing!_ Carl thought to himself. And yet he sounded nice. Soon the song was over, and Sheen grabbed Libby's hand and they walked off.

_Aww... how cute... how come that's never happened to me? I have girlfriends! _Carl let loose a jealous smirk. _But I'm not jealous, am I? _Carl sadly changed his smirk into a gloomy face. _Who am I kidding? I don't have any girlfriends! Winnifred and Anabelle are both too old for me, and Judy is not only too old for me, she likes Hugh, not me. And Elkie... I like her the most... but it will never work! She lives far away... She probably is over me... _A whirring sound interrupted Carl's train of thought. It was Jimmy in the hovercraft.

"Wow!" Sheen exclaimed.

"The London Eye sure is pretty," Libby added. "Two please," she asked the boothman, giving him some of her new English currency. Sheen and Libby were soon seated in one of the gigantic ferris wheel's compartments.

"It's amazing!" Libby gaped in awe at the London nighttime landscape. "It's beautiful..."

Sheen wondered for a moment, then said "Yeah. I guess it's pretty. Although I've seen prettier things..."

Libby smirked. "Like what?"

Pondering for a moment, Sheen finally answered "Like you."

Libby was touched. She hugged Sheen's neck.

Once they were almost to the top of the London Eye, It was Sheen that asked 'the question' again. "Libby?"

"Yah Sheen?"

"May I?"

"May you what?"

"You know." Sheen puckered his lips.

Without even replying, Libby puckered hers up and moved towards Sheen. Their lips were almost together when Sheen broke away. "Hey look! That group of stars kind of looks like the UltraLord symbol!"

Libby looked up and saw the star group Sheen was pointing at. "Yah," said Libby disappointedly. "I guess it does."

"Hey Neutron!"

"What Vortex?"

"Make Carl stop fainting! I actually want a challenge!"

"Eat your words, Dorktex!"

Jimmy, Carl, and Cindy were playing three-person baseball at Hyde Park. Cindy alone was facing the team of Jimmy and Carl. Surprisingly, she was winning.

"JIMMY!" gasped Carl. "I NEED OXYGEN!"

"Calm down Carl," Jimmy panted.

"You know, I thought it would be difficult beating two big, masculine boys all by myself," Cindy giggled. "I guess I was wrong for once!" Cindy burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Cindy, don't make me..." Jimmy stopped in mid-sentence. He wasn't even looking at Cindy.

"Hey Nerdtron! Suddenly run out of insults?" Cindy suddenly realized that Jimmy wasn't paying the slightest attention to her. Even Carl was staring in the same direction Jimmy was. Cindy looked in that direction... and saw a silhouette a few yards away. That figure semmed somehow familiar...

**That's Chapter 12! Ok, first let me apologize for getting this and the chapter before this up so late. I have been REALLY busy of late, and I dearly hope you guys have not lost interest in my fanfiction. Also, I think that many of you are starting to get fed up with me interrupting Sheen and Libby's kisses. But please understand that it is all for a reason, and this story is far from over. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	13. A Strange Twist of Fate

**I am sorry! Super Sorry! Ultra Sorry! I have not had the opportunity to write for a LOOOOOOOOOOONNNNG time. But I'll make it up to you with FIVE chapters.**

"Who, What, When, Where, Why!" Jimmy yelled as he woke up. He tried to slap himself, but couldn't, due to the fact that he was shackled to a concrete wall, in the dark._ Wait a minute. What going on? How come I'm here? OK, hold your horses Jimmy, let's think about this for a moment. First, me, Cindy, and Carl were at Hyde Park playing baseball. Then there was the dark figure at the edge of the park. He came toward us, and then grabbed Carl and Cindy, and then me. He ran away with us stuffed into his arms, and I could tell the figure was quite muscular. I tried to turn my head so I could see the figure's face, but before I had the chance, I was struck in the middle of the forehead by a heavy tree branch. And the next thing I know, I wake up, and I'm stuck in a dark room, shackled against the wall. But what happened in between? _"WHAT HAPPENED?" Jimmy found himself shouting.

"Well it's about time King Cranium woke up from his little nap!" proclaimed a sarcastic female voice Jimmy knew all too well.

"Cindy, is that you? Where's Carl?"

"Oh, he's right here Jimmy," announced Sheen.

"As well as me and Sheen," continued Libby.

Jimmy heard a pop. "Ow! My scapula!" Carl yelped.

Before the gang could greet each other any more, a large door opened, and the silhouette matched that of the person who kidnapped them, a very large, muscular build. "Hello children," the man greeted, and his voice instantly gave him away. However to confirm their fears, the villain turned on the light. Jimmy had indeed met him two times before, as a hero. But this time, villainy was spelled out over the face of Jet Fusion.

A second figure emerged from the doorway, Beautiful Gorgeous. Both Beautiful and Jet looked the same except for one thing: the letters SKS emblazened on their suits. The red letters were pasted on what looked like a family seal. "Well, Jetty-Wetty, the time has come!"

"Yes Gorgeous-Porgeous, it has!"

Beautiful unchained Libby and Cindy and started dragging them, while Jet did the same to Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl. They were dragged through several hallways and corridors until finally they reached a torture chamber, where they were hewn forcefully onto the ground. Jimmy thought he might have broken his clavicle. "Alright now!" Jet shouted. "Start spilling!"

"Jet, we're not supposed to interrogate them. We're supposed to destroy them."

"Oh, right. This villainous thing is fairly new. I'm still getting used to it."

"I know." Beautiful drew a sonic resonator from a shelf. "Any last words Neutron?"

"What about a last number?"

"Whatever. It's your loss."

Jimmy smirked. "JP345-M."

As soon as Jimmy had said this, Sheen smirked as well, and went completely beserk. Between the flailing arms, utter gibberish, and weird dances, Jet and Beautiful were plenty distracted. Jimmy pulled a mini-magnetic ray out of his pocket, and Beautiful's weapon went flying into Jimmy's hand. "Run!" Jimmy started running towards a wall, and just when it looked like he'd crash, he activated the sonic resonator and blew a hole through the wall, and the ten walls behind it. Jet and Beautiful gave chase to the five fleeing children, but from the Macchu Pichu incident, the kids were much more in shape than them. Except for Carl, who had to be picked up by Sheen and Libby after only 30 seconds. They ran into the hovercraft and started up, once again escaping evil.

A few minutes later, Jimmy was multitasking by driving and using the hovercraft's first aid on his injured collarbone. "Sorry we didn't get the third page, Sheen."

"What are you talking about, Jimmy?" Sheen pulled out of his pocket not two, but three pages of the manual. "I found it on the floor when we were unchained. Nothing interesting, though..." Sheen shuffled through the pages and grunted. "Stupid foreword."


	14. Escape of Calamitous

"Excuse me, Mister Calamitous..." Wilford the bodyguard began.

"That's PROFESSOR Calamitous, you evil little... little..."

"Yes, get back to me on that. But anyways, by order of Master Strych, you have a new roommate."

"Who?" the professor inquired.

Wilford set a cage in the cell and left... with the cell door open. _Idiot. But first, who's my "roommate"?_ Calamitous opened the cage and discovered none other than... "Goddard," Calamitous whispered.

Goddard whimpered.

"No, no! Don't make noise! We're going to escape!" Calamitous "shouted" quietly. "But I need your help."

Goddard opened his word processing flap. "What is going on? And why are you helping out?" it read. The question marks were twice as big as the letters.

"This torture has made me realize that evil is... well... evil... so just trust me, or else we'll be stuck in here while your master and his friends are destroyed!"

Goddard sighed, and his screen read "I'm going to regret this..."

Calamitous hopped on to Goddard as he went into flycycle mode. As they flew past the cells of Calvin Brankord and Skeeford Persony, Calamitous heard Eustace and two other voices coming from the main room. "Goddard, let's go outside the door, and listen..." Calamitous hopped off Goddard, and the dog gave him an eavesdropping device. However, these kind took about one minute to screw them into the wall, so Calamitous had to wait and watch himself...

"So what you're telling me..." Eustace scowled as he talked at the videophone, "is that the kids escaped? Again?"

"Yes, Master Strych..." Beautiful Gorgeous grimaced on camera.

"But there's good news," Jet said. "Or should I say, evil news..."

"Well, since I'm bored, let's hear you try to escape your fate."

"I," (Beautiful scowled at Jet) "or We... planted a tracking/listening device on one of them."

Eustace thought for a moment. "This could be quite useful. Which one?"

"The dark skinned girl," answered Beautiful.

"Very well then. I will see you at the SKS meeting in one week. You will have to congratulate me on my ridding the world of Neutron and company. Master Strych out."

Calamitous couldn't believe his daughter and the spy guy were helping this megalomaniac. "Traitor to her own kind," Calamitous mumbled... unfortunately, just audible enough for Wilford to hear from the next room. Calamitous did some quick thinking and flew himself and Goddard behind a boiler. Wilford went out in the hall, stood absolutely still for about 30 seconds, then returned to his room. Calamitous hopped back on Goddard and they exited the mansion.


	15. A Dream and a Scheme

"Do you promise to use your powers for good and not evil?" asked UltraLord.

"Yes! Yes UltraLord!" Sheen wailed excitedly.

"Then take this." UltraLord held out a mask.

Sheen grabbed the mask. "I will not disappoint you, UltraLooaaaaaaaAAAAAH!" Ropes were shooting out of the mask and wrapping themselves around Sheen. Sheen looked to his side and saw Libby bound to a pole and being carried off. "LIBBY!"

"SHEEN!" A guard stuffed a handkerchief in her mouth.

Sheen turned back to UltraLord. "What have you done, you menace?" he cried.

"Everything," UltraLord cackled, but in the voice of RoboFiend. "Off the cliff with you!"

Two guards came and grabbed the tied-up Sheen. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, I think I will!" UltraLord cackled some more.

The guards tossed Sheen over the side of the cliff. It was about 50,000 feet to the ground, but it still wouldn't take very long to get there. Though you probably couldn't even call it ground. It was more like a crater of red hot boiling lava. "LIBBY! LIBBY! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"SHEEN I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Huh?" Sheen opened his eyes.

"It's me, Libby. We're here on top of the castle, remember?"

Sheen looked around. "Oh yeah..."

Because they had fled London last night, they slept on top of an abandoned castle outside Paris. Cindy was cooking some bird eggs, Jimmy was clutching his collarbone, and Carl was "helping" Cindy by telling her about the delicious food Mrs. Neutron makes.

"...And Judy's scrambled eggs are the best!"

"Nerdtron, play with Llama-boy. He's driving me insane!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help!"

"Well, go 'help' Jimmy."

"Did you just call him..."

"GO!"

Sheen and Libby walked over to Jimmy and Carl. "Hi, Jimmy," Sheen greeted. "How's your collarbone?"

"First Aid seems to work miracles for my clavicle's rejeuvenation."

"I din't understand a word you said, so that's good."

"So what's on the agenda today?" Libby asked.

"Well," Jimmy began, "you, Sheen, and Carl, will try to find the UltraLord page in Paris while me and Cindy get the luggage from the hotel we didn't stay at."

"How come Cindy's going with you?" Libby interrogated suspiciously.

"Hey, I can't get it all. My clavicle hurts."

"Your whaticle?"

"Nothing, Sheen. then we'll go to Madrid, then Berlin, and then stay in Rome. That way, we'll be one stop ahead."

"Awesome!" Sheen yelled.

Two hours later, Sheen, Libby, and Carl were wandering the streets of Paris. "Hey look, guys! The Eiffel Tower!" Carl practically screamed. "I think we should look in there."

"Really?" Sheen said sardonically. "Did that idea have anything to do with that blimp that reads 'THE PAGE IS IN THE EIFFEL TOWER'?"

Another hour later, they were at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Carl had passed out the moment he reached the top, and Sheen was busy trying to revive him, that is, after he found the page stuck in a bottle (what a cliche), which he did. Libby was looking at the scenery from the top. "It's beautiful..."

"Huh?" Sheen walked over to Libby, after trying to wake Carl to no avail. "Wow! It is! It's even prettier than the city of Gallagher H-9 on planet Butex!"

"I guess it is..." Libby smiled. She and Sheen sighed simultaneously. But only a few seconds later, everything was shaking. Libby and Sheen looked down in terror. The building was crashing beneath them!

Carl woke up. "What did I miss?" He looked outside, and passed out again.

At this point, Sheen and Libby (who were clutching eachother in fear) noticed that the lower levels actually weren't touching the ground, but disappearing, or so it seemed. But just before they would have crashed, they saw Cindy under them. Would they hurt Cindy? But instead Cindy reached out and grabbed their chunk of the building and tossed it to... N-Men Jimmy, who was carrying the rest of the building. Jimmy set the building right where it originally stood, shrunk back to normal size, and drove the hovercraft up to retrieve Libby, Carl, and Sheen.


	16. Opposite Day

"Well, we're here!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Welcome to Madrid, Spain," Jimmy said.

"Do they have llamas running around here?"

"I don't think so Carl."

"Come on guys, let's go look for the page," Libby insisted.

Sheen saw an UltraLord prize booth. "You guys go on. I'll catch up with you."

Jimmy, Carl, Cindy, and Libby walked for a while. But they couldn't seem to locate the page, or any clues about where to find it. After about an hour, however, Cindy found something, or, someone else she recognized.

"Jose!" Cindy screamed. "Guys, this is my family's friend Jose! We met him here when we visited Spain last summer. He's a nice guy! Hi Jose!"

"Cindy?" Jose walked over to Cindy. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Jose!"

Jose grabbed Cindy by her neck. "You ruined my life! How can you even dare to live, you filthy vermin! Why you..." Jose closed his eyes and fell forward, revealing the sedative dart Jimmy had shot in the back of his head.

"Some nice guy," Libby sarcastically commented. "He was strangling you!''

Cindy had trouble catching her breath. "I don't understand. He wasn't like this at all when we met him last summer!"

"You know, shouldn't that guy have been speaking Spanish?" Carl interrupted.

"I have the same question for them," Jimmy stated. Carl, Cindy, and Libby looked around, and everyone was speaking near flawless English. There was not a trace of any other languages at all. Even the accents were completely American. "Something is up, and I don't want to find out what it is. I hope Sheen finds that page soon."

A loud bell rang, and immediately everyone stood up straight. They all began marching in one direction: to the city hall. The four followed the crowd to a distance of only half a mile, though because of the thick crowd, it took a while longer than it should have. When they finally reached front of the crowd, the gang could hardly believe their eyes.

"Jimmy," Cindy said, "I thought you destroyed all of your clones!"

"I thought I did, too," Jimmy answered, "even the evil one. But there he is! Standing right there on the podium! Will someone please explain something to me?" Once again Jimmy saw the SKS seal on the clone's jacket.

The clone looked towards the group. "Well! Right on time! I suppose you have several questions... so I'll get right to the point. First off, I'm NOT Evil Jimmy, who was destroyed; I am Evil Jimmy 2, the clone of Evil Jimmy."

"So, in other words, you are a clone of a clone of me?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, that answer would be correct. But, instead of Evil Jimmy 2, you can call me EJ2, or perhaps Evil Jimmy squared. Although Evil Jimmy 2 will work just fine. But I'm getting off the subject. Anyways, I hypnotized the people to become their opposite personality, and since most people are somewhat good, now the people are evil and want to destroy good people, which include you."

"What happened to that guy?" Jimmy asked, pointing to a guy who was smiling and doing cartwheels.

"He was a convicted criminal," replied Evil Jimmy 2. "Oh, and before I forget to tell you, I hypnotized their native language out of them, too."

"I didn't notice that," Jimmy sardonically told Evil Jimmy 2. _Wait a minute. This clone loves to talk about his plans as much as I do mine._ "But how did you manage to hypnotize the entire city?" Jimmy asked with a smile.

"What's he doing?" Libby and Cindy quietly asked eachother at the same time.

"Well..." EJ2 began, and started talking, even though Jimmy wasn't paying attention to his opposite's speech, but watching his clone's eyes. After a few seconds, the clones eyes closed in pride, and in the few seconds they were, Jimmy utilized his sedative dart gun in his pocket. By the time EJ2 realized Jimmy had fired the gun, the dart was already in his forehead.

"Wow, this thing is handy!" Jimmy commented, and only seconds later the evil gaze of every citizen was fixed on Jimmy. "But I don't think I have that many darts!" The people advanced slowly towards the group. "Nice knowing you guys!"

"What?"

"And Girls."

Just as the first row of citizens got within arm's reach of Jimmy, however, the people stopped right in their tracks, and then started talking to their neighbors, in Spanish. Jimmy looked over where the clone lay unconscious and realized that his head had fallen on a pedal: this must havecontrolled the hypnosis. The gang started running immediately towards the hovercraft

When they reached the hovercraft, Sheen was already in it, carrying the fifth page, as well as other UltraLord merchandise. "Guys, I've been waiting here for at least five minutes! We're behind schedule! Let's hussle!"

Five minutes later...

"I'm bored!"

"Quiet Carl!" everyone yelled.


	17. A Whale of a Tale

Calamitous was riding Goddard over the Atlantic Ocean. His goal: to find Jimmy Neutron and his friends and warn them about Eustace Strych's plan before they get utterly destroyed. Luckily, Goddard had printed out an exact copy of the route Jimmy and company were using.

"By my calculations, Goddard, we should arrive in Pretoria, South Africa at 6:00 tomorrow morning, and they should be there at about lunchtime, assuming they stay the night in Berlin, Germany."

Goddard popped a screen out of his head. "OUT OF FUEL: NEED TO RELOAD."

"What do you use for fuel?"

"SALT WATER."

"What luck. Well, make it quick. We've got to save Neutron."

Goddard lowered a tube into the water and started converting the liquid into energy. Calamitous just sat and stared at the water, realizing something.

"You know, I think it's weird that this one spot of water is much darker than the rest."

"WELL, THE REASON FOR THAT WOULD BE BECAUSE UNDER US, THERE IS A VERY LARGE..."

A giant creature jumped out of the water and swallowed both Calamitous and Goddard.

Inside the stomach of the creature, Calamitous finished reading Goddard's screen.

"...WHALE."

"What now? We need to get out of the... the..."

"WHALE."

"Yes, that's it."

"DID YOU KNOW THAT I CAN FUEL ON HYDROCHLORIC ACID EVEN BETTER THAN SALT WATER?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? We can exit through the blowhole once you get completely fueled up!"

"95... 96... 97... 98..."

At that moment, the whale spouted everything, including Goddard and Calamitous, out through it's blowhole.

A bored person sat on the beaches, when suddenly, a metal dog and an old scientist fell from the sky right in front of him. The civilian stood up and took some notecards out of his pocket. "Hi tourists, and welcome to Puerto Rico. My name is Narcissus, and I'll be your tour guide!"

Calamitous sighed.

**Well that's your five chapters, and I'll get busy writing some more! REVIEW.**


End file.
